Sonic's Hunger Games
by Seanic090
Summary: Sonic has been chosen to be in the Hunger Games. Shadow has been chosen too. And he knows that Shadow will be planning to kill him.
1. Announced

It was a special day in Mobius. It was Sonic's 16th birthday! Mobians all over Mobius came over to Sonic's house saying"Happy Birthday!"or,"You rock!" Sonic felt pleased to see how many people came over to thank him.

"Calm down, everyone,"Sonic said,"I'll be right back."Sonic closed his door and ran into the living room at a very fast motion. There, on the couch, stood his very own girlfriend, Amy Rose.

"Glad you could make it, Ames!"Sonic exlaimed

"Ooooohhhhh! Happy Birthday Sonic!"Amy said, hugging Sonic. Sonic struggled to get out of her glasp. When he did, they both laughed. Sonic looked for anyone in the room.

"Coast is clear. Ready to do this?"Sonic whispered

Amy giggled"Yes,"she said. They held hands, getting closer and closer to each other, prepairing for a kiss. Right when they were about to kiss, a hovercraft appeared over them. Sonic's best friend, Tails, was curious.

"What's going on?"Tails asked

Sonic reconized that face. It was a sign of no good. It was an old enemy of him. He knew him scince he was 8.

_Eggman_ Sonic said in his head

"Citizens of Mobius!"the doctor exlaimed,"I have decided to put you to the ultimate test of survival!"Sonic was getting tired of Eggman yapping.

"Tell us later, Eggman. We're trying to celebrate my 16th birth-"

"SILENCE!"Eggman screamed at the top of his lungs,"Now, this will be a test of survival. A punishment of what you did to me. This will be called..._The Hunger Games!_

Everyone was silent for a moment. After about 5 minutes, they all burst a laughing. Eggman was furious. They were laughing so hard, that one even coughed!

"THE HUNGER GAMES?!"Sonic laughed,"That is the most stupidest name I've ever heard of!"

"It reminds me of pizza!"Tails laughed even harder the Sonic

"SILENCE!" Eggman screamed,"Now, the Hunger Games is a little game of mine were survival is all that matters. To survive, you must kill. The last one standing will be the winner"

Everyone was frighten. Cream burried her face into her mother, Vanilla's, dress. Tails was frozen. He couldn't move a finger. Sonic was silent. He ran up into his room.

"Why would Eggman do this to us?"Sonic whispered to himself,"The Hunger Games? kill? What has gotten into that doctor?!"Sonic tried to think about happy thoughts, but that didn't work. He burried his head into his pillow and cried.


	2. The Reaping

The next day, Sonic and his friends, Tails and Amy, were at the reaping. Sonic has just as scared as his friends.

"Sonic,"Tails said,"I just want to say if I die in the Hunger Games. I want you to remember me with this" He handed him a Photo Charm of him when they were 6. Sonic loved it. Then, he had an idea.

"I could use this as a lucky charm for the Games!"Sonic said

"That's why I gave it to you. For good luck"Tails said.

Eggman appeared on the stage. He looked at Sonic evily.

"Lets get started with the reaping!"Eggman said. He took out a weird looking ball called the Reaping Ball. He put his hand inside the ball. He took out a piece of paper from the Ball.

"Scourge the Hedgehog!"

Sonic remembered Scourge from school. He bullies him all the time because he's usually the average kid. Scourge twitched his Sunglasses. He can't wait to get into the arena.

"Next up we have..."Eggman said,"Knuckles the Echinda!"

Sonic's very own Anti-Ally. Knuckles was hoping that Sonic would be with him. He would love stabbing his Dagger into his eye.

A few minutes passes scince the reaping countinued. Eggman was happy to see how many mobians were up for the Hunger Games.

"5 tributes left!"Eggman exlaimed. He reached into the ball once more and pulled out the name...

"Cream the Rabbit!"

Hey you cut me off! Anyways, Cream was crying, trying to hide behind her mother. But Eggmans robots were able to find her. She tried to escape, but she was tied to a chair to stay up there. The reaping countinued.

"Next we have..."Eggman said"Miles"Tails"Prower!"

Tails tried to sound brave. Luckily, he was. He walked up to the stage. Looking around at how many people he would be facing in the arena. Tails was brave, but he sounded a little nervous.

"Next we have..."Eggman said"Amy Rose!"

"Amy!"Sonic exlaimed,"I'm so sorry!"

Amy was crying as the hugged each other both. Amy sadly walked up to the stage. She was worried that she would be killed.

"Okay, next up"Eggman said,annoyed by Amy's crying,"Shadow the Hedgehog!"

_Oh no..._Sonic said in his head. He knew that this wouldn't be good for the tributes. He may prevail. He may be victourious. He may have a special prize to rule all of Mobius.

"Our final tribute is..."Eggman said, slowly recahing for the ball. Everyone, worried who was gonna be choosed. And guess who it was?

That's right. You guessed. Sonic himself! Everyone was frightened to hear the name Sonic the Hedgehog out of Eggmans mouth.

"Oh no!"One Mobian said

"This is terrible!"Another said

"What will happen to our hero?!"

"This is the end of Sonic!"

Sonic walked up to the stage. He was mad to hear that Eggman has called his name. Then he knows why. This is another one of Eggmans schemes to get rid of him. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. Not if he believed.

"Okay, Mobians! Those are your 2013 Hunger Games tributes! Please, stay tuned on Seanic Channel on channel 9 to see the live coverage of The Hun-"Right when Eggman was about to finish, Son ic snatched the mic from Eggman.

"Listen up Mobians!"Sonic boomed throw the mic,"You may be scared that I am in the Hunger Games. But fear not! I'm gonna win this for every Mobain here right now! I'll even win this for 1 million people if I have too! But no matter what! I will win this for You and you and you and you all of you! Now who's with me?!"

Everyone let out a cheer of joy. They believed in Sonic. They knew he would win. They knew he would save Mobius once and for all. Sonic believed in them too.

Sonic looked at Shadow who was 5 tributes away from him. Shadow saw him, and grinned. Sonic knew what was in Shadows mind. He was gonna plan to kill him if it's the last thing he does.


	3. Sean and Kyle the Wolves

Sonic, Amy and Tails walked to there train that takes them to the arena. An armodilo showed them the way to there room. Once they walked inside, they saw two wolves standing in front of them.

"Hello there,"The wolf on the left said,"You must be Sonic, Tails, and Amy. Good to meet you."Sonic shook the wolves hands.

"Allow me too introduce ourselves,"The wolf said,"I am Sean the Wolf. And this is my brother, Kyle the Wolf."

"Glad too meet you, Sean and Kyle!"Sonic said,"But why are you here?"

"We are your instructers to the Hunger Games. We'll give you tips of how to survive"Kyle said

Sonic looked at Tails. They chuckled.

"What's so funny?"Kyle asked

"YOUR ACCENT!"Sonic laughed. Kyle was so embarresed that he could hardly widen his eyes. Sean showed them each of there beds. They crawled into there beds and went to sleep. 2 hours later. Sonic couldn't sleep. He was dreaming. And it didn't sound good.


	4. The Dream

Sonic's dream was actually a nightmare. He was in the arena, all alone with no food, no water, no weapons. He has dropped his sword in the lake. Suddenly, arrows shot straight at him. He knew that Shadow was on the attack.

He ran as fast as he could, but he tripped. Shadow pinned him down. He raised his dagger and once the dagger hit him, he woke up in an instant.

"What's wrong?"Tails asked

"I had a nightmare,"Sonic said frightenly

Sonic knew he would win. But that dream has broken his confidence a little. He justhad to keep slepping. How will he survive? Then he just remembered something. The sword! The sword that princess gave him so he can fight the Black Night! That's his key to winning! He just needed someone to sponser it to him!


	5. Interview Training

After training, Sonic went to the table for lunch. They were having Grilled Cheese. While they ate lunch. Sonic talked to Sean

"How was training?"asked Sean

"It was great!"exlaimed Sonic,"I got my sword in the red center, A.K.A a Bulls Eye."

"That's great to hear!"said Sean,"There's still something important coming up tomarrow afternoon."

"What's that?"asked Tails

"The interviews. You get interviewed on the news. On The Hunger Games coverage on Channel 9. I will give you tips about how to impress the audience. This may help you get some sponsers. Meet me in my room at 6:30." Sean handed them his and Kyle's room number.

At 6:30, Sonic arrived in Sean's room. Sean stood there waiting for him. He told him to sit down.

"Okay, Sonic,"observed Sean,"The interviews aren't just for the news and The Hunger Games. It's about getting Mobians to sponser you. So here's what I want you to do. I need you to entertain them. Do some stuff that can interest the audience.

"I hear you loud and clear,"Sonic said,"And you're in luck. At my school, I was rated Funniest Student in the School Awards."

"Then this should be easy for you,"Sean said,"and easy is good." Sonic had the same thought. After 2 hours of disscussing how to entertain. Sonic was heading to his room. He got ready for bed. He sighed happily

_I just have to remember to entertain,_ Thought Sonic


	6. Shadow's Plan

Meanwhile, on train 15, Shadow was still awake with his coach, J.A.C.K-1201. J.A.C.K was one of Eggman's robots.

"So,"Shadow said slyly,"We all know that I will be planning to kill Sonic in The Hunger Games. Any ideas, Jack?"

"Maybe...you should kill his friends first,"J.A.C.K said,"And then save Sonic for the end of the games."

Shadow liked the idea. He understanded J.A.C.K loud and clear. He would first leave Sonic and his friends alone for a while, Kill his friends after about 10 deaths, and then kill Tails, wait another 5 deaths, kill Amy, wait until Sonic and Shadow are the only ones left, and then kill Sonic.

"Nice plan Jack,"Shadow said with a smirk,"I'll kill Sonic and his friends 1 by 1."

"Operation: Hunger Games has now begun,"J.A.C.K announced.

Shadow looked up at the sky and laughed hard. He knew that Sonic didn't knew what was coming for him.


	7. Interviewing Day

Millions of Mobians from around the country came to see the Interviewing. The Interviewer, Danial the Tiger, was all set to interview the tributes for The Hunger Games.

Meanwhile, Sonic was getting ready for the Interview. He got a Suit and Tie on, put gel on his quills, pointing them downwards, put his ears downwards too. He looked like a very handsome hedgehog. Sean walked into the room. He sat down on Sonic's bed.

"Remember, Sonic,"observed Sean,"Entertain."

"I hear you loud and clear."Sonic replied. Sean walked out of the room. After 20 tributes got interviewed, it was finally Sonic's turn. He walked toward the stage. As he walked to it, he noticed Shadow was walking down the stage. Once Shadow caught sight of him, he smirked at Sonic. Sonic walked up to the stage.

"Glad you're here, Sonic!"said Daniel,"How's it feel like to be in The Hunger Games?"

"Confident and Scared."Sonic replied

"Is there anything that's good about you OUTSIDE The Hunger Games?"Daniel asked

"Well, I'm very good at entertaining."Sonic answered

"Why not you demonstrate?"Daniel said

"Okay, I'll give you a little demo,"Sonic go out of his seat and grabbed the mic from Daniel.

"So, my Dad was gonna get a bath one day. You know, we also bought a hot tub yesterday. And yesterday when I was gonna test it, I left it on 100 degrees. And my Dad went INTO the 100 degree hot tub. He turned on the water, and once he was done, he said"Man this Tub is hot today",and then I was like,"Dude, that's a 100 degree hot tub."Everyone laughed. And I mean, EVERYONE. Once everyone stopped, the interview countinued.

"So, are there any friends or foes in The Hunger Games with you?"Daniel asked

"The're my friends, Tails and Amy, and then there's my rival Shadow. Who is my enemy and is planning to kill me."

"Well that's all the time you have today. Nice seeing you!"Sonic walked down the pathway. Once he got back, Sean was impressed. They shook hands. Sonic thanked Sean for the tips.


	8. The Big Day arrives

The next morning, Sonic woke up without hesitating. He looked at his calender. He gasped. Today was The Big Day that he's been waiting for.

...Today is the day The Hunger Games begin...

He woke up Tails and Amy to give them the news.

"Guys, wake up! Wake up!"Sonic said

"What is it...?"Tails muttered

"The Hunger Games are today!"Sonic replied,"We have to get ready!"

"Well lets not stand there!"Amy shouted,"Lets get ready!"

Sonic looked through his backpack. He took out his Bow with a total amo of 3 arrows. He got his sword, got some food from the kitchen, got a health pack, and put his backpack around his shoulders. He put on that lucky charm Tails gave to him. The train will be stopping in 20 minutes, he relized.

Tails looked through his closet. He got a belt of Tamahawks, put it around his waist, got a knife, a health pack, some food, and was now ready. He wondered what the arena will look like. Will it be filled with fire? Will there be a river with water? Those questions remained in his head.

Amy got a bow with a total of 50 arrows. She also put on a headband. She got food, and water, and a health pack, and ran to the door. She was just as nervous as Tails and Sonic were. She just had to win if her friends died...she just had to...

20 minutes later, the train finally stopped. The doors to the arena opened up. They ran into the arena, and stepped on there pedestals.

"Meet me at the Cornucopia."Sonic whispered

"Okay."Tails and Amy replied

5 minutes later, that reched Eggman walked up on the stage. He grabbed a mic. Then, he looked around too see if every tribute was ready. Once he saw everyone was ready, he spoke into the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let the 1st annual Hunger Games, begin!"


	9. The Games begin

A timer appeared on the screen. Sonic knew that in 50 seconds, he would be allowed to go. He nodded his head at Tails and Amy.

"Ready?"Sonic said

"Yes, Sonic."Tails and Amy both said. They looked at the screen.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

_Goooong!_

The gong sounded and everyone was free to move. Sonic didn't even hesitate to get to the Cornucopia. He shot arrows at 2 tributes, which happened to be Espio and Silver. Their cannons fired and they were carried by the hovercraft. He hid in the heart of the Cornucopia. Soon enough, his friends come.

"Nice moves out there, Sonic."Tails compinanted

"Thanks!"Sonic thanked. They waited for every tribute to head somewhere else. Once they did, they ran out of the Cornucopia to somewhere far. Once they got to there destination, they panted.

"That...was a long...run..."Tails panted

"Got some water?"Sonic asked Amy

"Yes,"Amy replied. He poured some water in a cup. They drank the water and they were refreshed.

"Ahhhhh,"Tails said,"that was good."

Meanwhile, little Cream the Rabbit was hiding in her tent. No lights on so no one can see her. Suddenly, she heard rustling in the outside. She shivered in fear. In the shadows, she noticed it was Scourge. Scourge was hunting down animals with his Dagger.

Then, Shadow came into Cream's sights. At first Scourge thought he was an enemy, but he relized something. He remembered he was part of his bully group in school.

"Nice to see you're alive."Shadow said

"Nice to see you're alive too"Scourge replied

"Lets try to hunt down Sonic."Shadow said

"Okay."Scourge said

Cream knew Sonic. She had to protect him. Without hesitating, she quickly got out her bow and aimed it and Shadow and Scourge. What was she thinking?


	10. Cream's Death

_I've got to protect, Sonic _Cream thought. She drew a bow and shot it at Scourge. His cannon fired signalling his death. Shadow was furious. He snatched Cream's bow and breaked it in half wit his knee. Cream was so scared. She was weaponless. Shadow drew his own bow and shot it at Cream.

As the arrow approached, her life flashed through her eyes. The moment when she was born, the day she made it to 3rd grade, everything. The flashing ended once the arrow hit Cream. Cream froze, Her heart stopped, She fell to the ground. 10 seconds after she hit the ground. She became cold, she closed her eyes. Her cannon fired.

...She has died...

Shadow laughed."4 deaths down, 6 to go!". After those 6 deaths he would come up and kill Tails. His first step to killing Sonic. He knew it would be easy. Tails is a weakling, he thought.

Cream, dead, a message to Sonic. Tails is next on the list.


	11. The Second Day

The next morning, the sun rose over the arena. The sun's bright ray woke Sonic and his friends up. They all got steak out of their backpacks. Once they were done eating it, they went out to hunt.

They walked closely together. Suddenly, Sonic put his hand in front of his alliance. He gave Amy her que to draw her bow. Once Sonic closed his hand, Amy let go of the arrow. It hit the cow. They scooped out some cow flesh and put it into there packs.

Suddenly, Sonic heard rustling nearby. He froze.

"What is it Sonic?"Tails asked

"Sh!"Sonic said,"Follow me."Sonic followed the noise. His friends followed. They follow the rustling not to a preditor, but something much worse...

...tributes...

Those tributes happened to be Rouge and Tikal. They were eating up some Pork Chop they got from some pigs.

"Oh no,"Tails whispered,"What do we do?"

"I have an idea,"said Sonic. What was Sonic's plan?


	12. The Plan

Tails and Amy listened carefully to Sonic's plan.

"Okay,"said Sonic,"Here's the plan. I'm going to fight Rouge and Tikal to cut them off. Meanwhile, you guys are going to sneak to their cooler, and steal it. Once that's finished, I'll kill them, and then we'll head back to base."

"Got it!"they both said. And with that it was time to take action. Sonic fighted Tikal. Sword to sword. Rouge tried to assist Tikal by shooting arrows at Sonic, but he was to quick.

In the back, Tails and Amy snuck up o the cooler. They put both hands under the cooler.

"On three,"Tails said,"One...Two...Three!"They lifted up the cooler. And soon enough Tikal and Rouge notice them.

"They have our food."Tikal said. Right after that Sonic stabbed both of them. He put his sword back and went of. Once that happened, their cannons fired. The hovercraft came to pick them up.

Back at base, Sonic, Amy, and Tails put Tikal and Rouge's food supply.

"Nice job,"Sonic said with a smile. They gave each other a Hi-5.


	13. Being Spied on

Sonic, Tails and Amy sat down and ate their food before they went to bed.

"How many tributes are dead, Sonic?"asked Amy

"6"Sonic said

"Which happen to be Espio, Silver, Scourge, Cream, Rouge and Amy."Tails said,"Lets just sit back and countiue to ea-"A cannon fired.

"Wonder who was that..."Sonic wondered

"We'll find out tonight."Amy said

In case you were wondering, Shadow was in the bushes, spying on the three friends.

"So, what's your plan to win the Hunger Games?"Tails asked

"Mmm...possibly kill Shadow at the end."answered Sonic

Actually, it's what HE HAD to do. Lets get back to Shadow.

"Sooo..."Shadow said,"that's Sonic's plan. Well that will never happen because Sonic is a coward. I can see it in his eyes right now. Heheheh..."Shadow walked off. Only 3 more deaths then he would put his plan into action.

_He should say his final goodbyes to Tails..._Shadow thought.


	14. The Quell

Sonic and his friends were sitting at the fire. Sonic played his guitar for his friends to entertain them. He's been practicing with his brother, Manic for 2 months so he can prepare for his concert. In honor of the Hunger Games, he named the album, The Game.

"So, anything in mind for your concert coming up?"Tails asked

"Well, I will have a feature. It's Pitbull. He traveled all the way from earth to get here."Sonic explained. Suddenly, a voice boomed over the tributes.

_Attention Tributes: Thunderstorm_

"We must be under a 'Severe Thunderstorm Watch'."Amy said,"Maybe even a warning."

"Lets get to shelter."Tails said. They folded up their tent, got their food supplies and went off. While wondering for shelter, they find a cave. They set up their camp in the cave. Before they know it, a flash of lightning appears from the sky. Soon, rain falls from the sky. Once the rain came, the screen revealed the deaths of the day. There was Knuckles, Tikal, and Rouge.

"That makes 7."said Tails"18 tributes left." After about 6 hours of torrental rain and wind, the storm finally stopped. Then, a cannon fired. The screen said that was the death of Vector. He was a good friend of Sonic.

"Make that 17, Tails."observed Sonic. They went to sleep. That horrible Thunderstorm stayed in Sonic's head.


	15. The Feast of Doom

Sonic, Tails and Amy were hunting the next day. They hunted 2 pigs, 5 cows, and 3 chicken. Once they finished cooking, they noticed a table with food on it. LOTS of food.

"Finally! I'm starving!"exlaimed Sonic,"Even the food we just cooked won't help it!" They ran over to the table. Once they were about to sit down, an arrow flew by them in a speed of light. The arrow happened to belong to Jet.

Sonic remembered they were rivals in the board-racing buiessness, SFR(Sonic Fee Riders). Luckily, Tails was able to save Sonic by shooting a Tamahawk at Jet. His cannon fired, and the hovercraft picked him up. Soon, Wave and Storm jumped out and shot Tamahawks back at Tails.

"You killed our ace!'Storm shouted out

"That's what this thinga all about."Tails said, smirking and threw another Tamahawk at Storm. Then, Amy shot a bow at Wave.

Their cannons fire and the hovercraft takes them away.

"This place is too dangerous,"Sonic observed,"lets head back to camp and eat the food WE have."

They nodded their heads and walked back to camp, hunting more animals on the way. They ate up their food and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Shadow counted up how many deaths were in the Hunger Games so far.

11 deaths.

"This means I can now put my plan into action."Shadow said in a soft voice. He laughed hard. Now Tails was in for some real fun...


	16. Tails' Final Glance

The next morning, Sonic woke up from a rustling in the bushes. He noticed that his friends were aware.

"What was that?"Amy asked in fear

"Something that sounds fishy.."Sonic said softly. Soon enough, another rustle came from the bushes. Then, an arrow shot out of the bushes. Sonic jumped when he saw it pass by. A black figure appeared out of the bushes with a smirk on his face.

_Shadow_

"I knew you were planning to kill me!"exlaimed Sonic

"Ha! You have a good mind of yours, Sonic."Shadow said with a smirk,"And that is what's going to happen now."He dre yew his bow, making sure that Tails was aware of that. Soon enough, he knew he had to sacrafice his life. For Sonic.

Once Shadow let go of the bow, Tails ran over to Sonic, and pushed him out of the way. Instead of Sonic, the bow hit HIM. He yelled out in pain once the bow hit him. He fell to the ground. Shadow left.

Sonic ran over to Tails, he looked at him in horror.

"Tails!"Sonic said in horror,"don't you die on me, buddy!"

"It's...for my own good...Sonic,"Tails said panting

"But what will I do without you?!"Sonic yelled

"Remember..."Tails said,"The...The...The Charm..." Sonic remembered that charm he gave to him. He looked at it. Then looked back at Tails

"Tails,"Sonic said,"I promise you I will win this entire thing for you!"

"Good,"Tails said,"I knew I could trust you..." Tails body became cold. Then his eyes shut. Once those eyes shut, the cannon fired...

..._Tails has died..._

"He's in a better place, Sonic,"Amy said in a soft voice. A Rain Shower fell upon Sonic and Amy. Sonic put his face on Tails heart and cried. Sonic got out of the way o the hovercraft can pick Tails up. He waved his final goodbye to Tails. What a lost Sonic had.


	17. 2 Victors

Amy ate her food while watching Sonic look down at the ground siging sadly. He didn't feel like eating without Tails. He needed Tails to help him survive. Not just the charm but him by his side.

"Eat up, Sonic,"Amy said,"might make you feel better." Sonic ignored her. He pretended that no of this was happening. He was having a nightmare.

Amy looked at Sonic into the eyes,"Look, I miss Tails to, but you promised to survive the Hunger Games for Tails. Plus, even though he's up in heaven, he can still be aside you. You just won't be able to see him."

"Really?"Sonic said

"Yep,"Amy said smilling,"he'll be in two place. The Brain, and the Heart."Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek. He was shocked.

_She kissed me..._Sonic thought_...I was kissed by a girl!_

Suddenly, Eggmans voice boomed on the mic.

"Attention tributes!"Eggman said aloud

"What does he want now...?"Sonic said annoyed

"There is a new rule I made for The Hunger Games!"Eggman said through that mic of his

"New rule?!"Sonic said looking up

"The new rule is that there can be 2 victors for The Hunger Games! If you're in an alliance of 2!"Eggman said

Sonic jumped up to his feet. He thought about Amy for a second. He and Amy can win at the same time! It's his job to win The Hunger Games for Tails, now it's his job to protect Amy.

_Now it'll be 2 against one! _Sonic thought smirking.


	18. The Games Diary

While Sonic was playing his guitar once again, he founded Amy in the tent.

"What's she doing in there?"Sonic asked himself. He walked into the tent,"Amy, what are you doing?"

"Uhhhh...nothing..."Amy said trying not to sound suspisious. Sonic noticed a book in her hand. It had something writen on the front for a name of the book.

_My Hunger Games Diary, Amy Rose_

"What's this for?"Sonic asked Amy

"Ohh...it's for what happened during the games,"Amy explained,"I'm just writing about Tails' death."

"Are you gonna try and publish it?"Sonic asked

"Well, maybe."Amy said

"Wanna hear a song from my band 2 albums ago?"Sonic asked

"Sure,"Amy replied. Sonic played his guitar. Him. Singing and playing his guitar. As he played, he thought about him in a live concert for his latest album. He with his brother, Manic, and his cousin, Sonia. He imagined Amy in a front row seat.

Once Sonic finished, Amy noticed tears in her was a sign of crying, it was a sign that she loved the song.

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard of, Sonic!,"Amy said, hugging Sonic. She took out her diary and finallized her paragraph about Tails' death. Here's what she wrote:

_Sonic was able to make me feal a lot better about Tails' Death by playing a beautiful song from one of his albums. I have to admit it, I love him. He's a good luck charm. I know he'll survive._ And_ I know I'll survive._


	19. Back at Home

Back at Sonic's home, his brother Manic and his cousin, Sonia were watching the games on live television. Manic though, wasn't really watching at all. He was to busy sleeping. Sonia poked Manic to wake him up.

"Huh, uh, whah...is it over? Did he win?"Manic asked

"Not over yet, Manic."Sonia said shaking her head sadly. They were looking at the television screen to see Shadow out in the plains. He was ready to attack now. Sword in his hands, gripping it hard. He was looking for someone to kill.

"There's that Shadow again."Manic said

Sonia looked scared. She didn't know what Shadow was gonna do next. Then, he founded Sonic's X-girlfriend Sally Acorn out at camp. Shadow hid behind the bushes, preparing to attack. Shadow slowly pulled out a bow, drew it at Sally, and let it go. It hit Sally hard. Once she hit the ground, her cannon fired.

Sonia covered her eyes in fear. She was glad that wasn't her, or that was Sonic. Manic was thinking the exact same as she was.

Back in the arena, Shadow was smirking once the hovercraft was gone.

"I hope Sonic's family is watching this right now,"Shadow said,"because they can kiss their final goodbyes to Sonic."

Shadow laughed hard that it echoed across the woods. Sonic and Amy heard the laugh. They gasped in fear.

"That must be Shadow."Amy said

"Don't worry, Ames,"Sonic said,"He won't get away with it."


End file.
